jetix_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetix University
Jetix University is a university for child and teen students who got special abilities and superpowers, located in Tokyo in Kantō. It is an infinited level, superpower institution known to send over a hundred graduates who either enter the Teen Hero Association. The university accepting those students to perform their superpowered talent at entrance exams, the honours superheroes enters to Course 1 Class, and the irregular superheroes enters to Course 2 Class. Rules * Each student will have their own points to be used in place of money when buying goods and services. * Each course is assigned a certain number of class points. Class points will fluctuate based on the affiliated students' behavior and the results of certain tests. Every month, each student is assigned private points equal to their class points times 100. * Any student who fails to meet the required score on a midterm or final exam will be expelled. The threshold for expulsion is 50% of the average score of the rest of the class in any given subject. * Course 1 through Course 2 labels are provisional and can change based on class point assignments. The class with the current highest total class points will be named Course 1 or 2, being named respectively in descending order. * Course membership remains the same from enrollment through graduation. It is assumed that the students of each class will come together to overcome various challenges and grow through doing this. * Students are allowed to exchange private points among themselves. The acquisition of another students’ private points through fraud or threat will result in severe punishment, but the trading of points under any contract deemed legitimate will be left up to personal discretion. * Students can buy the right to transfer to the class of their choosing. 20,000,000 private points are required to do this. Facilities Dormitories The main characters, Ben Tennyson, Inari Fushimi, and Tatsuya Shiba, reside in one of the four building units that are used for dormitory purposes. Each of the units is a 15-storey building comprised of not less than 140 rooms that are individually divided among students. The first seven floors above the ground floor are dedicated to male students while the upper seven floors are for the female ones. These buildings are arrayed by a pair of elevators, and possibly a section where the fire exit is positioned. Additionally, each room in each building is designed to be minimal as possible and is enough for student's survival. According to Ben's estimate, the room is about 8 tatami mats big, thus, 13.2496 m2 in area. It is also known to have its distinctive security passcode which is accessible through duplicate green cards. It is also known to be equipped with an internal telephone line system that is available all the time for all those that are residing in this area. The dormitory is known to be near to public spheres such as the park and boulevard. Details about the head manor and dorm staff are yet to be revealed in the series. University Complex Classrooms Every classroom is equipped with a whiteboard, TV-screens, lockers, and fixed 121 student tables, whereas, in the light novels, it can vary based on the number of students in-field. Surveillance cameras are also present in this area. Cafeteria The main function of this area is to provide a standard meal to students with the exchange of private points. The meals are priced with great diversity which is directly proportional to the taste they offer. This area is also known to be under the surveillance of cameras. Student Council Room This room is made for the activities related to Student Council's duties such as for holding a regular special meeting with leaders of successful classes for each year level and for management of local student affairs. This room has a big U-shaped table with comfy seats. It is also known to be equipped with a projector and automatic window blinders. This area is revealed to be somewhere near the school's swimming pool. Swimming Pool This area is one of the non-surveilled places inside the campus. It has three main sections: the main swimming pool area, the audience's seats located on the second floor, and the changing rooms. The main swimming pool area follows the race course suggested and prescribed by the Olympic Games, which is having 50 metres (164.0 ft) in length. Library This is an airconditioned area that is specially made for book archiving and referencing. Other kinds of student activities such as group study and meeting are also allowed in the area. Details about the librarian and the library staff are yet to be revealed in the series. Gymnasium This multi-purpose area is where the annual opening ceremonies and club fair are being conducted. It is also used by the Basketball Club for their regular evening training. Keyaki Mall This area is a 5-story main mall complex of Jetix University. Pallet In the anime, this area is inside the Keyaki Mall. However, in the light novel, this area is located on the first floor of the school building. It is a well-known cafe among the female where they not only can buy drinks and beverages but also study and meet up for secular reasons. SIVCAMERA This area is inside the Keyaki Mall, the main mall complex of Jetix University. It is an electronic store that offers various kind of services; one of which is for electronic device warranty repair. Karaoke Clubs This area is inside the Keyaki Mall, the main mall complex of Jetix University, Aside from offering rooms for disco and karaoke, alcohol and exquisite beverages are also being served here. This location is often visited by Course 2 Students. Public Spheres Within the confines of Jetix University, most of the areas in the public sphere are being under surveillance of cameras. There's also an active group of police that regularly patrols the area. Park This circular area is comprised of several benches on its perimeter with each of them facing the fountain at its center. Boulevard It is a non-surveillance area composed of a pathway made of bricks, a considerable number of street lights, and an iron fence that separates the landform to the sea. Convenience Store Leisure Pool Locations Mark 1: Kanto, Tokyo Mark 2: Kinki, Hyogo